


The Quantum Case

by Merfilly



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Gen, POV First Person, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: I still didn't really know anything about Calavicci or what the Ziggy device he needed to recover was...





	The Quantum Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarky_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_panda/gifts).



I still didn't really know anything about Calavicci or what the Ziggy device he needed to recover was, but I suppose I really didn't need to. He was paying me a small fortune to dig up the trail and get the Ziggy back to him, so all I had to do was not get distracted, stick it out, and find the thing.

Damn my luck, though, because it turned out _she_ was involved, somehow, in the whole mess. 

I know dames can be as bright as any man. Just, when they looked like _her_ , I sometimes forgot that little fact.

I didn't think I would be in the future, as I stared over the barrel of Model 36 Smith and Wesson pistol. 

"Why are you investigating the Quantum Foundation?" she asked.

I kept my hands high, but tipped my head a bit, so the fedora shaded all the emotions I knew I had to be showing on my face.

"Why are you working for a think tank like that, Donna?" I countered, to see if she even knew what she was involved with.

Her lips pursed a little. She knew, but didn't quite approve? I hoped that was what the look meant. It might mean the difference between discussing this over martinis or a stay at Mercy, letting a doc with alcohol and stale cigarettes on his breath dig a slug out.

"You need to walk away, Sam. Other men have investigated it and … well. Some were lucky enough to just get amnesia.

"Some got permanent tickets out of here," she warned.

She hadn't actually lowered the gun, but that sounded like she was willing to give me a chance at my side.

"Can't do that, sweetheart," I told her. "See, I took a man's money to get him something back."

The gun wavered, then lowered.

"You're working for Calavicci?" she asked, and I swear there was hope in her voice.

"Yes." Normally I'd never admit to my client, but I thought I could trust her.

She put the gun back in her handbag. "Then we've got a lot of work to do, Sam, if we're going to get Ziggy back."

"You say that like it's a person," I said, because sometimes, when it's a fantastic dame in front of me, my brain runs slow.

"Ziggy is. So let's get busy."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it breaks off here; I could not quite get the muses to provide the WHOLE story at this point. Anyone with an itch? Feel free to continue and link me!


End file.
